Rukawa has a girlfriend!
by RYStormfield
Summary: Why is it such a big deal for everyone for this insensate guy to have some stuff going on in his love life? Everyone watching his every move and keeping track on his whereabouts would surely drive this ace nuts! Or they could be wrong?
1. EH!

Heya! So this is another random scribble I did and probably a short one.  
To change the mood of my writings, I'd probably pause the Sannoh Stuff (the other fic i wrote) and write some commonly written theme using one of the commonly used Chara's here, our dear antisocial fox, Rukawa.

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: _Inoue Takehiko_, the publisher, the broadcasting company of the anime and etc.

* * *

7:30 am.

"Samu-i!"

The shivery autumn breeze blew along the placid, morning streets of Kanagawa.

"It's been a couple of months since we've gone to high school. How fast time flies..."

"Yeah... and winter's soon to approach."

"...and someone here still can't make it out of the friendzone hahahahaha!"

The infamous and notorious Sakuragi Gundan on their way to school with their usual boisterous chattering. Hanamichi from his unusual tranquil mood, had his ears twitching upon hearing the word "friendzone"

"NAANDAAATOOO?"

"AAAAHHH! RUUUUUN!"

The red headed beast has awakened and started chasing the rest of the group including Yohei who had made it ahead of the gang, where the lardball Takamiya, like always, tripping over nothing, being left out by the gang behind.

**KABLAAAAAM!**

"Holy shit!" Yohei and the rest dashed back to aid their comrade, both Okusu and Noma, pulling Takamiya's arms, dragging him along the rough pavements just so none of them gets slaughtered and eaten alive by the raging red headed beast Hanamichi who had been in an inherently upset mood previously.

"COME BACK HERE, WORTHLESS PIECES OF SHIT!"

The typically agile and infinitely-powerful Hanamichi had finally decided to put himself to a halt, reminding himself of his newly recovered grave yet glorious, back injury he got during their victorious battle against Sannoh Kogyo.

"'Tch. Ya'll just got lucky." Hanamichi scoffed as he turned his back to take that pleasant route instead, lined by tall, fiery red maple trees, that seemed to be burning from afar while being struck by the morning sun rays.

_"Rukawa no yarooo..."_ He muttered under his breathe with contempt followed by a throaty, choked growl.

Eversince he came back from the rehabilitation, he was not yet able to completely go back to his usual strenuous routine. How he wish he could join their drills again, show-off to Haruko and beat the crap out of Rukawa right in front of her, specially now that Haruko though, is already the second team manager.

And since he have never been yet into the rehearsals ever since he came back from the rehab, it's all about Rukawa now. Although yes, Hanamichi still regularly attends the basketball club rehearsals every after class dismissal, he have never been actually included to their dry-runs and drills, which is actually WORSE, as he can witness every single move Rukawa does that makes the crowd go crazy, specially the apple of his eye, Haruko.

But then again, no matter how he denies it to himself, he knew...

that Rukawa is still better than him at some point.

And that's where all of these bad temper and moody moments were coming from.

SWIIIIIISSSSH!

The wind swooshed against his ear, passing by him in a rapidly, like something running in top speed, could be a vehicle, passed by him.

It was a bicycle.

"_Rukawa?_" Hanamichi uttered.

Speaking of the devil. As he squinted to make sure if it was indeed that grouchy wild fox he saw, he noticed something else instead.

It was a girl, wearing a blue school uniform, distinguishably Ryonan's, sitting at the back seat of the bicycle. Her right hand holding her satchel bag tight, while her other hand holding the rider's shoulder, her head leaning against his back. She had a long, silky straight black hair that flew with the wind and her skin as white as snow.

She was gorgeous...

Hanamichi froze, perplexed as his eyes followed the bicycle's direction.

"Kae-chan! Dont be too hasty!"

Hanamichi could still hear a little from what that mysterious girl voiced out, while she was playfully slapping the rider's back, teasing him to slow down a little.

And her giggles started to fade as they slowly disappeared down the horizon, heading to the Train Station.

"_Ru-...Rukawa... and... a girl... together?!_"

It was a really strange, and shocking sight. Someone as ultimately insensate and stoical like Rukawa, was hanging out with an undeniably attractive person from the opposite gender!

"Unbelievable..."

"Rukawa, dating a girl..."

"Even called him 'Kae-chan'... (giggle)"

"This is a scoop! (nods)"

Out of nowhere, Hanamichi's ever loyal buddies reappeared witnessing the entire scenario.

" that was 'what the fuck' worthy... (nods)... EEEEHH!" Hanamichi blurted out upon realizing his trusty comrades are back.

"I'M-GONNA-FUCKIN'-KILL-Y'ALLLLL!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Kae-chaaaan!"

She screamed.

She was about to fall down the bicycle by the exact moment the rider named, Rukawa Kaede made a sharp turn around the corner eventually holding the bicycle to a stop, that gave out a loud screech.

"Down." Rukawa bid her with his cold usual monotone to get off the bicycle. They have finally made it to the Train Station so that this girl can finally take her ride to Ryonan before she could get late from her classes.

"That was fucking dangerous you know!? What if I fell down? You, mean grouchy old fox!"

Rukawa just rolled his eyes. "Ill fetch you at 5. Wait for me at the school gate."

And then he started rolling down the street, heading back to his school, Shohoku.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

NOTES:

*In this one, Gori and the rest did not retire.  
*I dont know Ryonan's school uniform for girls. So assuming their jersey is blue, their uniform could be blue too.  
*If you have read my other fic title [One on One], this happened before it did.


	2. Snitches

Heya! I kinda decided to write another chapter for this one as an intermission after writing shitloads of chapters for the other fic I wrote entitled [One on One]... (It's just as hilarious too as this one, only that it was more about basketball and the things that would most likely happen after the one shot series '10 days after' only that in that one, there were added two OC charas as well...)

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: _Inoue Takehiko_, the publisher, the broadcasting company of the anime and etc.

* * *

Anyways, here it goes..

6:30 pm. After the gym reharsals of Shohoku Basketball Club.

"Oi Hanamichi..." Yohei called out their 'gang leader' who tagged the rest of the gundan along with him, without them knowing the purpose. He continued walking soberly while the rest of the gundan trailed behind him, staggering in fatigue and hunger, down the quiet streets of a residential area in Kanagawa.

"Dude it's like 7!" Takamiya blurted out along with the growling of his stomach. "I'm starving!"

"Isn't this route heading to the train station!?" Noma asked, confused.

"Get your cards ready... we're riding the train...!" Hanamichi finally spoke out after some moments of silence.

"EH?"

* * *

**BEEEEEEEEEEP... CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG...**

The train started rolling on its tracks smoothly as the gundan forced their way inside the jam packed train full of people going back home from work or school

"DUDE! WHERE THE HELL ARE WE GOING?! WHY RYONAN?!" Oookusu started yapping being pressed against two lardball guys from a different school.

"You said 'GET YOUR CARDS READY' when youre the one here who doesnt even have a card!" Noma added waving his fists at Hanamichi. "YOU OWE ME BIG!"

"DONT YOU GUYS FUCKING GET IT?!" Hanamichi once again after some period of silence blurted out. "We're gonna check who the hell is that girl that ugly wild fox has been fondling with this morning!"

"OOOOOOOHHH!~~~~"

* * *

"_Hmmmm..._" Rukawa grunted, while impatiently tapping his feet on the ground as he stood by the Ryonan's school gate, along with his bike. "_What 's taking her damn fucking long!?_"

He can hear the people's fuss around questioning his existence around the area. "Isn't that Rukawa of Shohoku?"... "What is he doing here?"... "Is he here to challenge Sendoh again like last month?..."... "I dunno man?..."

While on the other side, girls swooning over him, talking about every single part of his body they can see... "Oh my god! He's so hooot!"... "I love his eyes..."... "Same here..."... "HEY HE'S MINE!"... "NO! MINE!"

"_Ugh..._" Rukawa feeling more and more disconcerted of the attention people give him for being visible around the area , started to walk his way briskly to the gym, his head bowed down, eyes set to the floor, pretending he heard nothing.

"_I bet she's in there!_" He muttered angrily under his breath...

* * *

DRIBBLE DRIBBLE!

"Alright!" Sendoh called out, dribbling the ball in his hands... "We're gonna strike back..." He then dashed forward, cutting through the freshman team's defense then finally leaping up for a jump shot.

**SHOOOOOOOT!**

The ball went in smoothly then bouncing down the floor.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" And as usual, girls started to go wild again. "SENDOH-SAN KAKKOII!"... "SENDOH-SAN ZEKKOUCHOU!"...

Sendoh, feeling a bit uneasy about the girls screaming up in the balcony just gave them a sheepish smile.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HE SMILED AT ME!"... "NO! ME!"... NO! TO MEEE YOU BITCH!"

* * *

"_There she is..._" Rukawa muttered to himself finally getting sight of the girl he had been looking for. He was lurking behind the furthest, backmost door of the gym, peering through it. "_Such a pain in the ass..._"

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SENDOH SAN! SOO HOOOTTTT! SOOO COOOOL!" That girl.

That girl that Rukawa has been waiting for was up there in the balcony. Raving like an idiot after Sendoh scored once again.

"Hey Sendoh..." Koshino called him. "Looks like you've got a new #1 fan out there... she's the loudest..."

"Ehhh?" Sendoh just smiled scratching the back of his head. "Really huh?"

* * *

"(gasp)... (wheeze)... (gasp)... (wheeze)..."

Finally the Gundan arrived panting except for Hanamichi who was still eager and enthusiastic about it.

"HAAAA! Finally made it..." Yohei breathlessly staggered to the gate. "Hanamichi. Can we just leave Rukawa's life alone and just get home, eat and rest?"

"**NOOOO!**" Hanamichi balling up his fist looked back at Yohei instantly. "**HE CAN'T HAVE A GF WITHOUT ME HAVING ONE FIRST!**"

"Good grief!" Takamiya sighed. "Even at stuff like this Geeeeezz!"

"HAH! THERE HE IS!" Ookusu blurted out, signalling the rest to hide behind the trees and bushes by the schoolgate.

"He's with the girl!" Noma whispered.

They saw Rukawa seemingly bidding the girl to head first to his bike while Rukawa remained standing at the same position. The girl whacked Rukawa with her bag on his side, pouting before turning her back to head to the gate wherein Rukawa, clearly ticked, balled his fist on her.

"Eh? What is he up to?"

They then saw Sendoh and and some of the Ryonan starters appear from the behind. Sendoh approached Rukawa. They were talking.

* * *

"Haha it's late! You came here to challenge me again...?" Sendoh asked Rukawa with his always friendly smile.

"So arrogant of you to think that way..." Rukawa uttered. "None of your fucking business."

Rukawa then scoffed turning his back on Sendoh then headed to the gate as well. Sendoh, confused on Rukawa's visit to their school and his unfriendly reactions just shrugged raising his brows.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

NOTE : The cover image of this fic I wrote is my sketch of Rukawa. So please, don't steal it T_T. I can give a high-resolution version of this if you ask me to ^_^

**REPLY TO REVIEWS:**

**kawaiishiella :**  
"rukawa girl shohoku in chaos! continue your story!"  
_- GUUURL! Im trying my best. LOL, thanks for the review_

**Guest :**  
"Ahh that's a breath taking you know.. Rukawa having a girl the world might come to an end hehehe"  
_- Yep.. sooner or later. haha. Or maybe not?_

**Christabelle Winter :**  
"I tend to stay away from Rukawa/OC stories but this one has potential! Although from the way the OC girl talks to Rukawa it sounds like he's her brother or something, haha. Anyway, looking forward to read more."  
- _I actually do stay away in General from OCxAnyone fics. I write OC paired to anyone in the series in away it doesnt focus too much on the lovey dovey stuff and just keep them in as hints as it may spoil the humour in it. Thanks though ^^ Sooner or later, revelations in this story will come so it's up to the reader on how they perceive them haha xDDD_

Once again, good day ^_^


	3. Kae-chan is jealous!

Heya! Took me long to write another chapter for this one. So here it is.

Thanks for the views and comments ^_^

**DISCLAIMER :** Following the word itself "fanfiction", I do not own anything in this fiction and credits belong to the rightful creators of the manga: _Inoue Takehiko_, the publisher, the broadcasting company of the anime and etc.

* * *

Rukawa then eventually reached up to that spot outside the school gate where he parked his bike, the girl started yapping her mouth at him, while he mounted himself up the bike, then followed by the girl sitting on the backseat.

"Ooooh... I see. He came to fetch his girlfriend..." Sendoh bobbed his head. "My bad thinking he came here to see me, hahaha"

"That was your new avid fan... that one who was screaming loudest..." Koshino added.

"Eh?"

Before the bike could start rolling they noticed the girl was looking back at them, then threw an arm up in the air vigorously waving it. "BYE BYE SENDOOOH SAAAAAN!..."

"Ahh?" Sendoh with a confused look in his face, raised a hand up and waved back at her. "Umm, bye?"

The girl giggled as Rukawa then hastily thrusted the bike forward almost throwing the girl aback. "OOWW!" She uttered. "WILL YOU BE MORE CAREFUL YOU UGLY FOX?!" She blurted out as the bike started to roll down the street in full speed.

"Hahaha Look at that angry look in Rukawa's face..." Koshino chuckled sarcastically. "You should be more careful specially now that his girlfriend seems to like you a lot...hahaha"

"Huh? No!"

"Well, it could be his sister though..." Uekusa suggested. "What year is she in?"

"She's a freshman..." Sendoh answered. "She approached me to give me some sweets this morning along with introducing herself to me..." He then shrugged. "As far as I could remember, her last name wasn't Rukawa..."

"Ah... so not his sister then... I stand corrected." Uekusa shrugged.

"Well he wouldnt be reacting like that if he's not jealous..." Koshino taunted further nudging Sendoh.

"Will you stop it guys? It's awkward..." Sendoh pleaded, feeling slightly abashed by the current situation. "Rukawa might seriously kill me..."

* * *

"SEE THAT!?" Hanamichi popped out of the bushes after Rukawa and the girl disappeared down the horizon. "THAT SELFISH FOX DOING EFFORTS TO FETCH HER FAR AWAY FROM OUR SCHOOL! SHE REALLY IS HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

"Dude... it could be his sister? Who knows?" Noma asked.

"And besides, it's none of our business already whoever she is... it's his life..." Ookusu added as well. "Why don't you just get your own girlfriend...?"

"I KNOW I KNOW I KNOOOOOOOOW!" Hanamichi screamed out, then mellowing down into a long sad face... "Well... Haruko-san is... (sobs)"

Yohei approached to pat Hanamichi in the shoulder. "We get it okay?"

"Yoheeei? (sobs)"

"Okay tomorrow, we'll try to find out if she shares the same last name as Rukawa's and if they stay at the same house." Yohei suggested.

"And besides, Rukawa's not that kind of guy who had interests on dating..." Ookusu shrugged. "Look how he ignores women who like him, like Haruko-chan..."

"If that girl really was his girlfriend, it means, you had a better chance on Haruko..." Yohei smiled at him. "Do you get my point?"

"AAAH!" Takamiya blurted out interrupting them. "Do you guys realize, what if Haruko-chan finds out about this?!"

They all looked at each other... "SHE MUST NOT FIND OUT ABOUT THIS!"

* * *

"OMG! Guess what?" The girl continued blabbering as Rukawa who wasn't even listening continued stirring the bike, still in a very bad mood.

"Sendoh-san smiled back at me! HE WAS VERY NICE! AND HE WAS EVEN CUTER UP CLOSE!"

Once again, Rukawa accelerated the bike, almost throwing the girl aback. "HEEEEEEY! YOU REALLY ENJOY DOING THAT, DON'T YOU! I'M SO GONNA TELL MOM AND DAD ABOUT THIS! AND THEY'D TELL ON YOU TO YOUR DAD... AND~!"

"Just one more, and I'll seriously throw you down so you can get ran over by a fucking truck and die..." Rukawa in a stern monotone uttered.

"'tch. THEN DO IT, I DARE YOU..." She rolled her eyes. "AH! I GET IT!" She started giggling. "You're JEALOUS... AREN'T YOU?!" She narrowed her eyes at him, poking him at his waists.

"WHAAAT!?" He looked back at her, twitching, obviously almost sapped out of his patience.

"Well, why wont' you? Sendoh-san is handsomer than you, he looks smarter, he smells better, he doesn't drool when he sleeps, he is WAAAAAAAAYYY NICER, and he PLAYS BETTER THAN YOU!"

"What do you know about basketball!?" Rukawa retorted. "You only knew nothing but to fangirl and scream like an idiot."

"OH! Youre talking back now? KAE-CHAN IS JEALOUS! KAE-CHAN IS JEALOUS! KAE-CHAN IS JEALOOOOUUUUS!" She yelled out in a sing-song, continously poking Rukawa.

"Grrrrrrr..." Rukawa can't do anything but just growl and keep his balance otherwise, screaming back at her won't do anything good. "WILL YOU STOP ALL OF THAT SHIT!?" He admonished.

"Which one? Calling you Kae-chan? Or the pokes?" She teased.

"NONE OF IT. It's your existence. Just fucking die." He grunted.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL CONTINUE CALLING YOU KAE-CHAN!" Then she went back to poking him in which he almost lost his balance jerking the bike to the side... "WOOOOOOOOOAAAHHHH!"

He hit the brakes to bring the bike to a stop. "SEE THAT! That's why I was telling you to stop!" Rukawa scolded.

She was giggling. That grew into laughter... and then a chortle... "NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" She carried on chortling. "FUHAHAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHAHAHAHA! Y-YOUR FACE! HAHAHAHA! YOU LOOK SO STUPID WHEN YOU'RE SCARED! HAHAHAHAHAHA"

He just scoffed and ignored her. "Doahou..." Then finally getting back to his bike. "If it's not cuz of the gender advantage youve got there, I couldve smashed your face into pieces.

"O! OI!" She stopped laughing, running back to him to ride back to the bike. "Why do you take everything so seriously?"

Once again, he reved up the bike forward, almost throwing the girl aback. "AAAAAAHHHH! I REALLY HATE YOU, YOU STINKY UGLY FOX!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


End file.
